Lucian: A love story
by IrishGabi
Summary: This is my take on how Lucy and Ian fall in love. I can't really give anything else away, but please read! And review, that would be fantastic too!  the chapters get longer aqs you go on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, sorry if it's a weird format. Im not really sure how to work it haha!**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked through downtown LA having just left the local Starbucks. I had just gotten off the phone with my manager telling me I had gotten a callback for a role I recently auditioned for. Being in an especially good mood I decided to stop by my favorite bookstore and browse for a while. As I rounded the street corner I ran right into someone spilling my coffee all over him. "I am so sorry!" I gasped starring at the man drenched in my latté. "Ahh! I mean.. its.. its okay." He shot me a boyish smile and I couldn't help but smile at him. I pulled a few napkins out of my oversized purse and started blotting his grey V-neck tee. "Umm is this a Pumpkin Spice Latté?" he asked a little uncomfortably. "Yes, umm how on earth did you know that?" I laughed. "It's just, those are my favorite, and they only have them in the fall! How on earth did you get one in the middle of the summer?" he questioned with all seriousness in his voice. "Well, I just asked the guy at starbucks, and he made it for me." The man laughed and I couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes. "Well, now I understand! If I worked there it would be pretty hard to say no to somebody as cute as you." I let out a nervous laugh, was he flirting with me? I almost hoped he was, those eyes that smile, gosh he was adorable. I figured why not flirt back, just for fun. "Well, if I worked there, I would definitely make you one." I said a little seductively as I bit my bottom lip. "Hmm, I have a proposition for you. We can forget the whole you spilling your coffee on me thing, if you can get me one of those lattés." Lucy playfully took a pause as if she was thinking. "Deal, but Ill pay, ok?"

As they walked back to Starbucks Lucy realized they didn't even know each others names. "Oh, um my name's Lucy." She looked at her mystery man with her big almond shaped eyes. "Hello Lucy, I'm Ian." He smiled at her as they walked into the coffee shop. "Why don't I get the coffee and you find a table, wouldn't want the barista getting jealous." Lucy teased.

**Ian's POV**

As Lucy waited in line for the coffee I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was. Her mocha brown hair rested perfectly on her petite body and perfect smile lit up the whole room. I was never that lucky of a person, but this happening, made me feel pretty happy. Who was this girl, I felt the need to know more about her. My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar scent of a pumpkin spice latté near. "I did good, huh?" Lucy beamed as she sat down in the chair next to me. "Mmm, very" I said as I took a sip. As I stared at her more I couldn't help but feel utterly happy. Sitting here in this coffee shop, I was so thankful I ran into her a few hours ago.

**How was it? Please review! It means a lot! Oh and I know it was short but I just want to make sure yall like the idea before I continue. **

** -Gabi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy so this is Chapter 2! I just wanted to say how much I love this story. So please read!**

**LUCY POV**

"Wait so you were born in Germany, what was it like?"

"Well I was born on an army base and moved when I was really young so not too many memories." Ian chuckled as he settled back into his chair. 

"Your dad was in the army? That must've been hard?" My voice got a little serious. I couldn't imagine having a family member in the military. "No, it's alright. He retired a while ago, he's safe and sound." He almost reassured me.  
>"So what about after Germany?" "Well, I moved to Virginia and stayed there all through High School. That's actually where I fell in love with acting." He rambled on. "Wait you act?" god he was perfect.<p>

"Yeah that's why I moved to California! I really enjoy it; it just makes me really

happy. I haven't been in anything big by any means, but I've put myself out there." he told me. Could he be any more perfect? "Well actually I'm in ac-" my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Sorry one second." I got up and walked outside.

**IAN POV**

When she walked out I immediately missed her. I just wanted to keep talking to

her. I don't know what exactly drew me to her, it's like as soon as our eyes met on that street corner I felt something, something different than the usual crush; it was a connection on a deeper level. I know it was getting late and she would probably have to leave soon but I hoped I could work up the courage to ask her for a date. I wasn't exactly experienced with these things, and a girl like that probably had a lot of offers. What would she want with some random guy she spilled her coffee on? With that thought I looked down at myself, I was a mess. I had brown stains all over my shirt, and the shirt itself was damp. How had I not noticed, was I really that mesmerized by this girl… of course I was, she was amazing.

**LUCY POV**

I stepped out of the coffee shop into the cool summer air and clicked the accept button on my phone.

"Hey Maggie!" I sang.

"Lucy! Umm, where are you? I locked myself out of your apartment and I don't know where the key you gave me is!" Maggie answered a little annoyed.

"Oh I went out for a bit with this guy I met, he really sweet, but I can leave now if you need me to."

"Wait you met a guy? Is he cute?" she questioned much more enthusiastic than before.

"Well, yeah, he is actually. But we've been talking forever and its getting really late; I don't want you stranded outside." I said contemplating what to do.

"Well if you wouldn't mind leaving your new guy." She laughed.

"I'm sure he's getting bored with me anyway; ill leave in a few minutes. Ok?"

"See you in a bit Luce! Bye!"

I hung up the phone, took a breath, and walked back inside. I looked over at Ian and he was staring mindlessly at his blackberry. I didn't really want to leave, but I knew Maggie did not want to be waiting outside for me for hours. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I slid back into the chair. "Oh, just checking my e-mail, who was on the phone?" "My sister, she's visiting here and she locked herself out of her apartment." I told him hoping he'd get the hint. "Oh! Do you need to go?" No. "Yeah, I think so, plus it's getting dark and I walked from my apartment." Why did Maggie have to lock herself out? "Okay, yeah I understand." He said, but I could pick up a little sadness in his voice. "Well, I'll see you soon?" I asked a little quietly. "Yeah of course!" he said rising out of his chair. "Bye!" I said as I grabbed my purse and started to walk to the door.

**IAN POV**

"Bye." Really? Bye, that's all I could say. There she was, possibly the most perfect girl I had ever met, just walking away. Let's be honest here, if I let her leave there's a good chance I'll never see her again. As I saw her walk out the door, something just clicked in my brain and I knew I couldn't let her leave like that. I got up and ran out the door. "Lucy!" She was just winding the corner but she heard me, and turned around with a big smile. "Yeah?" she yelled over to me. I walked over to where she was. "Listen, umm. I was thinking. Umm may—" she cut me off and handed me a napkin. "For the next time you're craving a pumpkin spice latté." I looked down and there on the napkin scribbled in black ink was her phone number. "Yeah, ill definitely take you up on that." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I really do have to go. "She said as she bit her lip. "Yeah, well I'll call you?" I questioned stepping back. "Yes you will." She beamed as she turned to walk the other direction.

**How was it? I'm really starting to figure out where this story is headed and its gonna be good! I'm almost done with the third chapter so RATE and Review and I might just post it tonight. **

** Thanks,**

** Gabi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I did get a few reviews, so I decided to just go ahead and update because I want to start getting to the good stuff. Haha! Well here's chapter 3!**

**LUCY POV**

It had been an entire week since I had run into Ian and he still hadn't called me. Did I read too much into the whole thing? Maybe I was just some girl he flirted with and never had to deal with again. I was really going out on a limb for this guy, the least he could do was call. I haven't been in a serious relationship since David and I broke up, and I though meeting this amazing guy was a way of telling me I'm ready. But, maybe Ian not calling me was a sign that I'm not. It doesn't even matter; a guy is the last thing I need to worry about right now. I need to be focusing on my career, that's what important. My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise coming from my knock-off Berkin. I pulled myself out of my bed and threw a big sweatshirt over the tank top I was wearing before answering my phone. A little piece of me hoped it was Ian.

"Hello." I answered a little too hopeful.

"Hello, Is this Lucy Hale?" an older woman asked.

"Umm, yes this is. May I ask whose calling?" I said a little confused.

"Yes, this is Sandy Holt; I'm the executive casting director for Pretty Little Liars."

"Right, I met you a few days ago, at the callback." I said trying to keep myself under control.

"Yes you did. I was just calling to let you know we would like to cast you in the show as the character Aria Montgomery. "

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious?" I almost screamed.

"Haha! Well, yes I am. I was wondering if you would be available to come in tomorrow for some screen tests."

"Of course, what time?"

"We will need you here around ten in the morning, does that work?"

"It definitely does! Thank you so much Miss Holt!" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright, goodbye Lucy."

"Bye! Thank-you." And with that she hung up.

I put my phone down and sunk into the chair in my small living room. This was the most amazing news. I looked at the wall clock next to my nightstand stacked books. It read _seven-thirty-five. _I decided I should probably get something to eat and head in early for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

I woke up the next morning to _Bubbly by Colbie Callait _playing softly on my IHome. I groggily rolled out of bed and walked slowly to my bathroom to shower. As I stepped out of the shower I pulled out my blow-dryer and dried my dark auburn hair. Then I threw it into a bun, threw on a Paramore T-shirt and some shorts and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. I mindlessly watched some TV as I ate my oatmeal deep in thought about what was to come in a few short hours. When I was done I went back into the bathroom and turned my curling iron. After lightly curling my hair I applied my make-up focusing mostly on my eyes with deep browns, and blacks. Then I walked into my closet to find the perfect thing to wear. I settled on a black and white high waited patterned pencil skirt, a black sleeveless shirt with embellishment at the top, and a light pink blazer; which I paired with black peep toe heels and tiny skull earrings. When I was satisfied with the way I looked I grabbed my "very real looking Belkin" and left my apartment to hail a cab. On the way to the studio I began getting more and more nervous by the second. I had been on television shows before, but this was different. This was a popular TV station and I was a major character. I had to impress these producers, this opportunity, this was the reason I was living in Los Angeles. I wanted this; I needed this to go well. With that, the cab pulled over and let me out; I took a deep breathe and walked into Warner Brothers Studios. I held my head up high and pranced over to the main desk, "Hi, My name is Lucy. I have a screen test today with Sandy Holt." The young woman at the desk gave me a small smile, "Yes, Hello Ms. Hale. Just go to the sixth floor and it's the second door on your right." Thank you" I said softly as I walked to the elevator. When I arrived in the office Sandy greeted me and told me to wait in the office and I would be meeting people in a few minutes. When she left the room I tried to stay calm, but the nerves were getting to me. I paced around for a few minutes to calm myself down and when I finally sat down I heard the door open and as I turned my head I couldn't believe who I saw.

**So that's where I'm going to stop it for today, but I'm really gonna try to update this almost every day. Please Review! It means a lot!**

** Thanks,**

** Gabi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 4 and this is my favorite so far! It's longer than the first few and it's finally getting into the story! Hope you like it!**

**LUCY POV**

_When she left the room I tried to stay calm, but the nerves were getting to me. I paced around for a few minutes to calm myself down and when I finally sat down I heard the door open and as I turned my head I couldn't believe who I saw. _

__I just stared at him, I had no idea how he knew I was here, or really, why he was here. "Ian! What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly as he turned his head to look at me. Before he could answer my question there was a knock at the door and Sandy, along with two others stepped into the office.

"Lucy, Ian I'm glad you both could be here, this is Marlene King and Norman Buckley, you probably remember them from the callbacks." Sandy hummed while walking towards her desk chair.

"Please everybody take a seat." Marlene said as I felt Ian sit next to me on the Loveseat closer to Sandy's desk. "Well I suppose I should get started," Marlene went on, "For starters, Lucy, you have been cast as Aria Montgomery, which is one of the main characters. She also has a love interest on the show, who goes by the name of Ezra Fitz, which will be played by Ian." She said with a smile. My brain was trying to process what she was saying. This guy I met a week ago, that I completely fell for, but didn't give me the time of day; this guy I had told myself not to worry about because of my work was now going to be my onscreen love interest? I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding in and looked over at Ian. He was already looking at me, with those big, deep blue eyes.

**IAN POV**

I couldn't believe she was here. I have been thinking about her all week, she seemed to be constantly on my mind. I found myself stopping at the coffee shop almost every day, just hoping I would run into her. As I lost my train of thought I realized I was staring right at her, and at that moment she turned her head and looked at me, our eyes met, I took that chance and tried to read her, see what she was thinking, but she kept up a good front. Then, in an instant she turned to face forward again listening to Norman talk. My eyes scanned her petite body. Her olive skin complemented her dark wavy hair. When she laughed, god, it was like she lit up the whole room. As my eyes roamed freely over her body, I hear Marlene say my name and I snap back to reality.

"So I would really like to go over a scene or two for the pilot and then I'll be done with you for the day." Marlene smiled as she handed Lucy and I both a script. "It starts on page 13, start whenever you're ready." She said as she settles back into her chair.

I look over at Lucy starring at her script, clear my throat, and begin.

"Are you alright down there?" I said slowly, anticipating the sound of her voice.

"I'm just a bit jetlagged; I just got back from Europe." She said as she looked me right in the eyes.

"Where in Europe?" I muttered, amazed at how her gaze affected me.

"Iceland." She stated as she pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I spent some time in Reykjavik, before I went to Amsterdam. It's a beautiful city." I smiled trying to keep her out of my head.

"Do you go to Hollis?" she questioned as she continued to face me.

"I just graduated. I'm about to start my first teaching job." I said as I finally looked back into her eyes. There was a long moment, where we just looked at each other. Her eyes fixed on mine before she spoke again.

"I love this song."

"B26"

"What's your major?"

"I'm leaning toward English."

"That's what I'm teaching!"

"I write too but So far it's mostly personal, just for me."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"I tried writing but I didn't get very far. You're Lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion… Maybe you'd let me read something of yours." I tried to sound deep, remembering the other people in the room.

"You'd really want to?"

"You're smart. You've traveled. You have good taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too." She smiled as she finally dropped her gaze.

I looked down at the script for my next line, and just stared at the text in front of me.

INT. SNOOKERS BATHROOM - DAY - MOMENTS LATER

Ezra hoists Aria onto the sink and she wraps her legs around his waist. She tastes the scotch on his lips. They kiss slowly, lightly then it's like the damn busts open.

Their bodies press against each other and their chemistry is undeniable.

She accidentally leans back and turns on the

water. They both laugh. Then their lips find each other

again. Slowly and lightly kissing. Ezra pulls away from

Aria and looks at her. Studies her. She leans in and kisses

him as we FADE OUT.

We were going to kiss. But this wasn't just a kiss, it was a full-blown make out and I had only met her once before this. I mean, it was no problem for me, oh who was I kidding, of course it was a problem. This girl made me so damn nervous. Was I supposed to kiss her right now? This was a run-through; did we have to run through EVERYTHING?

"That was great; I can just feel the chemistry." Norman said abruptly, I turned to face him. "Now, were going to go discuss a few things, and then we'll call you back in here." He said with a smile as Lucy and I got up and walked out of the office. As soon as we were out of the room I watched Lucy walk over to a nearby chair and collapse into it.

**LUCY POV**

As I leaned my back into the chair a million things were running through my head. But my biggest thought was approaching me at this very moment.

"Hey." He said nervously as he sat down on the window seat next to my chair.

"Hi Ian." I said quietly, looking up at him.

"So, um, this is pretty crazy right?" he laughed awkwardly, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Why didn't you call me?" I couldn't believe I just said that.

He looked at me, then took a deep breathe, "I knew we would be getting to this eventually. The truth is, I put the napkin you gave me into my pocket, and the next day I did laundry. All the ink smeared… and… I could only make out about seven of the numbers. I tried guessing the last few, but it didn't work. I'm so sorry."

He looked so upset with himself. Why? It wasn't his fault. Well, now I'm really in trouble. This guy is perfect. All I could do was laugh.

He looked down at me shocked, "What?"

"It's just, when you walked in here today, I was so ready to give you a piece of my mind, and now… " I simply just looked up and shot him a big smile.

"So does that mean you don't completely hate me?"

"Well, not completely… just kidding, of course I don't. Just answer me one thing, what would've happened if you didn't wash that napkin?"

The door to the office flung open and Marlene and Norman walked toward us. "Thank you guys so much, that reading was great and I'm very confident you will both take on these characters extremely well." Marlene said.

"Lucy I'm going to need you to come in the same time on Monday, and then both of you need to be here at 2 on Wednesday for a cast meeting. See you then." And with that they both walked away leaving Ian and I in the hallway.

"Well, I guess I should get going." I said as I got up from the chair

"Yeah, I probably should too, but Lucy, would you like to go to dinner tonight? I mean just so we could talk about the episode and everything? He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled, "I would like that, when?"

"Umm tonight, how about I pick you up at seven?"

"That sound's great, let me give you my number." I said reaching for his phone, "Don't wash this." I laughed as I gave it back.

"I won't, I'll see you at seven Lucy."

As I turned to walk down the hall I heard Ian call my name. I turned around, "Yes?"

"I would have called!" he yelled.

"What?" I yelled back a little confused.

"You asked me what I would have done if I hadn't have lost your number… I would have called you!"

I smiled and looked at him for a long time, "See you at seven." and walked towards the elevator.

**Okay! So I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'll try to update tomorrow! Please Review!**

** Thanks,**

** Gabi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I really hope ya'll like the chapter. Enjoy!**

**LUCY POV**

When I walked into my apartment I looked up at my wall clock, 5:30, I had been waiting for this date all day. I had just gotten back from a run, my attempt at clearing my head, which failed miserably because I just couldn't seem to get him out of my mind. As I shut the door behind me I threw off my socks and shoes and walked into my small bathroom. I turned the shower on and closed the door letting steam fill the room. I stared into the mirror, and said to myself, "Get him out of your head." But I just couldn't. When I was in the shower I let the hot water run down my body. I started to wonder what exactly would happen tonight. It seemed like a date, but maybe he really did just want to talk about the episode… I really hoped for the first one. I turned off the shower, dried off my body, and threw on my dark blue robe. I collapsed into my couch, why was I so tired? I decided to sit here for ten minutes, and then get ready. As I sat on my couch I grabbed my phone, _3 new messages. _I opened each one.

_Hey Lucy! Just got your message! I can't believe coffee shop guy is gonna be your pretend bf!_

_-Maggie_

_Really, you're not gonna reply, wait are you with him right now?_

_-Maggie_

_Hi Lucy, it's Ian. Are we still on for tonight? If so, can you text me your address?_

_ -Ian_

I replied to Maggie quickly and then I clicked back to Ian's message. I texted back with my address, and told him we were still on for tonight, and then threw my phone back on the couch. A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

_Ok great, I'll see you at seven._

_-Ian_

Once I read the message my excitement immediately kicked in, and I jumped up to go get ready. I combed through my damp hair, blow dried it, and then got my curling iron out. I parted my hair to the side and lightly curled my hair, I always though it looked best like that. Then I grabbed my large SEPHORA make-up bag from under my sink and applied my make-up. I focused on my eyes as usual, but then I added some extra blush and light pink lipstick. I smirked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty damn good. I walked over to my IHome and played some music to get ready.

About twenty minutes later I walked over to my full-length mirror and looked myself up and down, "perfect." I smiled to myself. I put on my black leather jacket over my loose, sleeveless floral top, and adjusted my short, figure hugging grey pencil skirt. Then I slipped on some black pumps and a few bracelets that complemented my outfit, switched purses, and sprayed my hair with hairspray one last time. I walked over to my IHome and grabbed my phone, and with that there was a knock at the door, I smiled, he was here!

**IAN POV**

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I listened to my GPS tell me the directions to Lucy's apartment. My palms were getting so sweaty; she just made me so nervous, even just thinking about her. I turned up my Jessie Baylin CD and hummed along as I pulled onto Lucy's street. I parked my car and opened the message Lucy had sent me earlier, she was apartment 4C, I took a deep breathe and walked into the apartment complex. As I pushed the button on the elevator I starred at my reflection in the stainless steal door. I adjusted my thin black tie against my white dress shirt and ran my fingers through my wavy hair. When the elevator dinged signaling I had reached the 4th floor I stepped out and found apartment 4C. I just stood there for a moment, thinking things over, "Don't worry Ian, you've planned everything out, tonight's going to be perfect." I smiled to myself and knocked on the door. I waited there for a few minutes before suddenly, the door slowly opened and she smiled at me. "Wow, you look…" I didn't even know how to describe it, she looked perfect.

**LUCY POV**

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I teased as I shut and locked the door behind me. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." He said beaming at me. "So should we take my car?" he questioned as we walked towards the elevator together.

"That sounds great!" I said a bit too enthusiastically; I really hoped he hadn't noticed. It's just that with every step towards the elevator this was sounding more and more like a date. This, for some reason made me overwhelmingly happy.

By the time we were both settled in Ian's car my nerves has settled as well and I was focused on tonight. About twenty minutes into the ride I realized we had talked about almost everything, expect for where exactly he was taking me. "So, you never mentioned where we were going." I said as I leaned over and turned down the radio.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be as fun for me to watch you wonder." He laughed as he slowed the car at a red light.

"Oh, c'mon Ian! Can I just have a teeny tiny hint?" I teased in a baby voice.

"Nope," he shot me his boyish smile. "You're just going to have to wait." He said never breaking eye contact with me.

Another ten minutes had passed and I was wracking my brain for ideas of where we were going. I picked up that he probably wasn't a cookie-cutter kind of date guy, but this was just a first date. At least I hoped it was a date. Ian's voice made me snap back to reality as I turned my head towards him. "We're almost there!" he said enthusiastically. I was glad I wasn't the only one excited for tonight.

As we pulled into our destination I shot Ian a confused look. "Are we…"

"Just come on." He said getting out of the car and walking over to the other side to open the door for me. As we walked into the building the confusion continued to grow.

"Close your eyes." Ian said as we walked through a long hallway. "Ok…" I said as I wrapped one arm around Ian's and closed my big almond eyes. I stumbled for a while before we finally stopped. "Ok, open your eyes." Ian sang. I could just hear the smile.

"Oh my…" It was beautiful. How could I have not noticed where we were? We must have come in through the back parking lot. He must have put so much work into this. I just stood there for a minute, staring. We were in an airport; somewhere off to the side with windows all around us. There were twinkling lights everywhere and a little table set up with plates and glasses. Ian walked over to me joining me by the window. "How did you…" I trailed off as I looked up at him. "When we were at that coffee shop, we both talked about how much we loved it here. I thought this would be the perfect place to go." He smiled as he stared out the window. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously. "Do I like it? Ian, I love it." I said with a sweet smile as I stared into his eyes. We both stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, my eyes roamed all over Ian's body. God I wanted to kiss him.

"uhmm." We both turned our head to the sound of the noise.

**IAN POV**

"Hardy!' I smiled as I walked over to him. "Lucy, this is my best friend Hardy, his uncle owns the airport and gave me permission to do this." I beamed as I motioned her to come over.

"Hey Hardy, its nice to meet you." Lucy said with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I've heard a lot about you." He said as he playfully hit me on the arm. Oh god, why had I told him all about her. "Oh, really. What exactly has he said?" Lucy teased as she gave me a wink. "Well, actually Hardy… could you.. um help me with the food?" I said pulling him towards the table.

"Hardy! What are you doing?" I whispered as we layed out the food. "Just having a little fun." He teased as he set out the wine glasses. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Listen, there's just something about this girl. Whenever I'm with her it's like for the first time in my life, I'm completely happy. I've never had that before; I've never felt anything like this." I said for the first time revealing to myself how I really felt. 'I think I should go… good luck, she seems great." Hardy smiled as he left. "Bye Lucy, hope to see you soon." He yelled as he walked down the hall.

As Hardy left Lucy walked over with a big smile on her face, "This smells delicious." "Why thank you. It's a new recipe, so I'm not exactly sure how it's going to turn out." I laughed as Lucy and I both sat sown at the small candle lit table.

**LUCY POV**

This was all so great. "Do I smell, Pumpkin?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrow. "Well it worked out so well last time!" Ian laughed as he poured me some wine. "It's a German recipe my mom picked up when we lived there; it's a Potato Pumpkin Skillet, you'll love it!" he smiled. I ended up eating my entire plate, as Ian and I debated books and movies and anything else we could think of. I kept glancing over to the window, "It's just so beautiful! I cooed. We both got up and walked over to the biggest window in the room. I kicked my heels off and stood on the window sill pressing my hands to the cool glass. All the lights twinkled through the night, it was like magic. We stayed there for a while, just watching the planes take off before Ian spoke up, "Do you want to see a better view?" I turned to him beaming, "What do you mean a better view?" And with that he grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway.

We stopped at a door that read _ROOF ACCESS _and he immediately opened the door and we both climbed the steps to the top of the airport. Ian was right, this view was… perfect. I looked up at him; he seemed mesmerized by what we were both taking in. I walked with him, still barefoot across the cool concrete until we were almost at the edge of the building. I took in a breath of the cool summer air, "It's beautiful!" He looked right at me, "Yes, yo- it is." So we stood there looking out onto the city my head wresting against him for what must have been hours, but only seemed like seconds, until I turned towards him. "Hey Ian?" I said quietly. "Yes." He said looking down at me. "I was just—"Before I could even finish that thought he grabbed my cheek and crushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my petite body into his. This, right here was truly magic. He stopped for a moment just looking at me, "I wanted to kiss you as me, not some character on a show, but me." I gave him another passionate kiss, "I want nothing more."

**So how was it? They kissed! (finally) I'll try to update by Friday! Some reviews would really hurry the process. **

** Thanks,**

** Gabi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been so busy! Well here's the next chapter, and please bear with me at the beginning I promise it gets better towards the end of the chapter! Well please read and review**

**LUCY POV**

I woke up this morning completely set on wowing the producers, well the producers and a certain male costar of mine. I had been reviewing scripts, and practicing facial expressions all weekend; and now I was ready to show everyone that they really had chosen the right person for the role. I had even let myself sleep in, which happens on very few occasions. Eventually I heard my phone ringing from somewhere in my living room and I pulled myself out of bed to answer it. I hopped off my tall queen size bed and threw on some slippers before throwing open my bedroom door in search of my phone. I dug through all the cushions on my grey tweed couch before finally finding it wedged in the far part near the armrest. I answered my phone out of breath, and plopped onto my couch. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy! It's Ashley, I was thinking maybe we could stop and get lunch before the cast meeting; then maybe ride together to the studio? We had so much fun last time." she answered back in her usually excited tone. We had gone out to dinner after the screen test with the main cast, and had a blast.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I actually haven't eaten yet and I'm starving." I groaned as I called my puppy jack over to the couch.

"Okay awesome! I can't wait for today! How about we go to Della Terra; I heard its great and it's only a few minutes away from the studio. Do you want to go around 12:30?"

"Yeah okay, so ill see you then." I smiled.

"Yep! Oh gosh I have to finish getting ready! Bye Luce!" she says quickly and hangs up.

I set down my phone and look at the clock, it flashes 11:50. I have less than 30 minutes! I jump up and run into my bathroom to see what exactly I have to do to get ready. I pull my hair out of my sloppy bun and run my fingers through the top to smooth it out. Thank god my natural hair wasn't horrible. I pullout my curling iron and turn it on full heat. I take big chunks and quickly curl them until they're up to my standards. I put on my usual make-up and check the time. 12:15, I really have to leave in five minutes! I run to my closet and grab a multi-color loose pink shirt with black lace sleeves, and slip on a pair of dark wash jeans. I rummage through my closet floor until I find the perfect shoes. I slide on the black wedges and add a long necklace and some bracelets. I grab my purse and run out the door, hopefully I'm not too late.

I jump out of my car and bolt into Della Terra. I scan the small Italian restraint, and see Ashley sitting at a small table at the back corner. She looks up and I shoot her a small smile before walking over and joining her at the table, "Hey, have you been here long?"

She smiles at me, "Nope, only a few minutes. So, are you excited to finally see everybody today?"

"Yeah, I mean I've really only met the people in my story line, so far they all seem amazing." I say having one person in mind.

"Exactly! I can't wait to run the whole episode! And then there's wardrobe today, that's my favorite part." She laughs as she takes a sip of water.

"Really! Today's going to be great." I smile as the waiter comes over to take our order.

Lunch with Ashley was great, and I definitely see us becoming really good friends. There was never an awkward moment with us, well not until she asked if I was seeing someone. I wasn't really sure how to answer the question. What was I supposed to say, well my new costar took me on a date and kissed me and now he's all I can think about. Of course not, so I decided to be vague. "Um, well it's complicated." I half mumbled as we were finishing our meals.

"Ahh, yeah I get it." She laughed. "It used to be that way with Ryan and I. We've been dating for a little and he's great, you should meet him!"

"Yeah, maybe we could all go out one night." I smiled as I glanced at the clock. "Ashley, we should really get going."

As we walked out of Della Terra we decided to take separate cars because Ashley had to leave straight from the studio to go somewhere. We both said our goodbyes and headed to the meeting.

I walked into the meeting room early and surveyed my surroundings. It was one big room with felt walls and papers push-pinned into them. I walked further into the room through the maze of tables and chairs. The tables were lined with small strips of paper folded in half with names written on them in neat black ink. I walked through the pathway scanning the name plates for my own, when my eyes stopped at one of the plates. I study it closely, and run my fingers along the ink creases in the paper.

**Ian Harding**

_Ezra Fitz_

I smiled to myself, Friday night was amazing. I hadn't had a moment where I wasn't thinking about him. As I stared at the name plate the memories fluttered back in. The way his eyes sparkled against the lights that surrounded us; the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and scotch as I nuzzled my head against him, when he kissed the top of my head as he walked me up to my apartment. My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned and saw Ashley motioning me to my seat in between Shay and her. By the time I made my way over to them the room was almost completely filled in. I saw a few familiar faces, but still no Ian. I was drawn into Shay and Ashley's conversation about getting fitted for wardrobe, before all of the sudden my eyes were drawn to the door. There he was. My eyes bolted back down to the script and up again to meet his eyes. He smiled at me, and for a moment it was like we were the only two people in the room.

**IAN POV**

The second I walked into the room my eyes immediately gravitated towards her. And when she looked up, looked right at me I froze for a moment. I had called and texted her a few times since I last saw her, but I wanted another night like the last. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and just be with her. I was one of the last people to arrive to the meeting, and there was a crowd of people surrounding Lucy so I decided not to go up to her then and found my seat instead.

The read-through only took about an hour and a half but to me it felt much longer. I felt as if my eyes were always on her, and when we read our scenes, there was so much more passion in them. I knew she was a remarkable across, but to me this felt like something more. Marlene dismissed the meeting and said we would be doing wardrobe in a few minutes. As everyone left I remained seated hoping it would clear out enough for me to talk to her. I saw an opening and I went for it. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room stepping beside her, "Hey Lucy."

She swooped her head to face me and I was caught with an overwhelming smile, "Ian, I rea—it's good to see you again." Her voice lost a little of its flirtatious bounce as her eyes stayed focused on something behind me. "Lucy, they need you in wardrobe." I heard Marlene say.

"Right, well bye Ian." She smiled as she turned and left the room.

**LUCY POV**

_Ding, _the elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors creaked open as I stepped out and walked down the long hallway to the side entrance where my car was parked. As I pushed open the heavy industrial door I felt small droplets of water poring down on me. Great. Rain is just what I need right now. The rain started to pick up as I walked through the lot in search of my car. When I finally spotted it I slipped off my wedges and made a mad dash to the safety of my dry car. I dug through my purse for my keys as I ran and when I got to my car I still hadn't found them. There I was standing in a parking lot completely drenched, and even worse I couldn't find my damn key. I peered into the window and there it was. Crap. I walked around and tried all the doors to see if any were unlocked but no, that would be too easy. This was just great. It was getting pretty late, and it was one of those unusually cold days and now I was going to have to call a cab. I checked my purse for money, _two dollars. _Okay so now I was going to have to take the bus. I had just started walking back towards the building when I heard a honk. I turned to face the car and i could make out a blurry figure through the rain. The figure started to approach me, "Lucy! Is that you?"

I wiped the water away from my face; I couldn't believe it was him. "Ian, why are you still here?"

"Well, why are you standing out here?" he laughed as he walked over, now completely drenched as well.

"I locked myself out." I sighed as I fidgeted with the fringe on my purse.

"C'mon get in the car!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

"Are you sure, I can find another ride." I said not wanting to be a bother.

"Lucy, get in this car." He demanded in a fake-serious tone.

"Yes sir!" I joked as I walked towards his car.

He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me before running to the driver's side and getting in himself. He turned up the heat and pulled out of the parking lot. We sat in the car in a comfortable silence with just the sound of the windshield wiper going back and forth. I was the first to talk. "Gosh this weather is just awful." I said staring out the window.

"I know, and it's pretty cold too." He said as he concentrated on the road.

"Whenever it rains like this, all I want to do is curl up on the couch and watch movies." I laugh as I shift my body the slightest bit towards him.

"I used to do the same thing, my sister and I would make a day of it." He lets out a big smile and glances over at me.

"I did the same thing with my sister. We've been doing it for years." I say

He takes a quick intake of breath and lets it out slowly as he slows at a red light, "Have you eaten yet? Because if you're hungry maybe we could get take out or something and watch a movie." He blurts out nervously

"That sounds great. I'll order now! I'm starving!" I beamed and he looked pretty happy too.

"Yeah I haven't eaten since noon." He laughed as I got my phone out and dialed the number for my favorite Chinese restaurant

He pulls his car into a parking space and takes the key out of the ignition. "Ready?" he questions, "One, two, three, go!" and we both run out of the car through the torrential down poor into the safety of his apartment complex. He pushes floor three and we ride up the elevator shivering. The doors burst open and I follow Ian to the door. I can't help but let out a giggle.

"What?" he says confused

"3B?" I question trying to fight the laughter.

"Oh yeah, it's weird right?"

"You totally planned it, don't lie!" I tease.

He simply smiles and unlocks the door. When we walk in I immediately take in the scent. Cinnamon and scotch, just like him. It's basically the same set up as all LA apartments living area, small kitchen, a bedroom and bathroom. He shuts the door behind us and we stand there for a moment, as he searches for what to say. "Right, well come on in." he smiles nervously.

"Thank you," I smile as I walk further into the living room leaving a trail of water as I walk.

"Oh, god, you must be freezing. Let me get you a shirt or something." He says as he runs into his bedroom. He is such a sweet guy. He returns a few minutes with a shirt and a pair of boxers, and I grab them from him. I really like this guy, and I'm done being stuck in the "friend zone" with another great guy, so I do something a little out of character. I watch him closely as I slowly remove my soaked floral top. His eyes stare deeper into mine. And before I know it his lips are pressed against mine. I pull him in closer wrapping my fingers into his damp curls. He places one hand on my cheek and moves the other down to the small of my back. We break away for a moment as I pull of his soaked shirt and throw it onto the floor. I immediately press my lips back against his and he hoists me up and places me on the counter. He slides his body in between my legs and deepens the kiss even more. He smiles into my mouth and I playfully bite his lip. I can feel him about to pick me up, but suddenly the doorbell rings.

**Okay so I feel like I need to stop here because I know what I want to write for the next part and it's gonna take some adjusting. So please review and I'll update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the next Chapter! I hope you love it!**

**LUCY POV**

_I can feel him about to pick me up, but suddenly the doorbell rings.  
><em>

I pull away from him and swing my head back with a laugh, "That must be the Chinese, don't want to keep him waiting." I tease as I hop off the counter and throw on the shirt Ian gave me. "I'll be right back…" I trail off flirtatiously as I walk to the front door and pull it open. I pull a twenty dollar from my purse on the floor and stand back up; I'm bombarded by a man, and I let out a small shriek before he covers my mouth and nose with a piece of damp rough fabric, I choke and gasp as the fumes pull me from consciousness. 

**IAN POV**

I drop the carton of orange juice I was drinking as Lucy's scream echoes through my small apartment. I take a big step out of the kitchen and swing around the corner to the door. I'm met with a hard punch to my left jaw and I stagger back almost falling. I blink a few times regaining my strength and I'm met with another hard punch that sends a ripple through my body as I fall back completely this time knocking my head hard against the tile and blacking out. 

I wake up to the sun peering in through blinds and I blink a few times adjusting to the light. I pull myself up to a sitting position and lean my head back against the wall. It took me a few minutes to realize what had happened last night. Someone had taken Lucy. With those words still in my mind I rose from where I was sitting and walked a few feet to examine the note taped to the door. 

**LUCY POV**

I flutter my eyes open and pull myself up against the headrest on the old bed I was laying on. The comforter that covered the bed was rough against my skin, and I stared groggily for a moment as I realized I had no idea where I was, or how I had gotten here. My eyes darted around the room and my hands began to sweat. I strained my mind for an answer, but the last thing I could remember was Ian. I smiled for a moment at the memory of his apartment, but stopped myself from going into all the details. I pulled my knees up towards my body and tucked my head down hoping I could remember something… anything. It slowly came back to me; answering the door, the harsh fumes that made me choke, and then blackness. I let out a small cry. Where was I, or better yet who had taken me here? 

I slid my body around the side of the bed and wrapped my hand around one of the bedposts as I stepped onto the printed rug that covered the old mahogany floors quietly. When I stood I immediately felt dizzy and latched on tighter to the bedpost again taking deep shallow breaths. After a moment I stood again and looked around the room. It was a huge room with antique furniture and an entire wall of windows covered with thick intricate curtains. As I walked I felt something beneath my feet… rose petals. I looked around and they were covering the floor and bed. I tiptoed across the petals to the large window and slowly yanked at one of the curtains until it slid down, revealing the windows. I looked out and gasped, I knew exactly where I was, and that was the scariest part.

**IAN POV**

****I pulled the paper from the door and with shaking hands read the note scribbled in red ink. 

**IF I CAN'T HAVE HER  
>NO ONE <span>EVER<span> WILL**

I read the paper over and over again my heart beat increased with every second and I got this knot in the pit of my stomach that made me want to throw up. I sunk down against the wall and cupped my face in my hands. This was all my fault! She was in the safety of my home and someone just took her, and I didn't even put up a fight. They knocked me out with two hits and then they took her. I made a vow to myself right then and there. I was going to find her. I HAD to.

**Well the story definitely took a turn! Please review! It makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SO sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been so busy with school and auditions for theatre but the next chapter is finally up! So enjoy. **

**IAN POV**

I had been pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes searching for something; a lead, a sign, anything to point me in the right direction to save Lucy. My heart was beginning to race; I couldn't sit here in my apartment any longer. I had to call the police; I mean they were trained to handle these types of situations. Weren't they? I pulled out my phone and saw a new message. I opened it quickly.

_Unknown:_

Don't even think about telling anyone about last nights "events." Wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear Lucy, would we?

I stared at the screen, any glimmer of hope had faded away, and I threw my phone at the wall with anger. I leaned against the counter and pushed my face against my hands, rubbing my eyes; when I looked up I saw something, her purse. I ran over pulling the fringed black purse from the corner and dumping the contents on my coffee table. I ran my hands through her belongings frantically; make-up, mirror, cash, key, a few pens. My eyes went back to the house keys. Maybe there would be a clue in her apartment, it was my only hope.

I ran from my car and took the stairs sprinting to her apartment. I swung the door open and threw my backpack on the floor, and walked inside. Her apartment was so her. I stepped slowly into her living room and smiled when I realized the small skull accents throughout the room. I let myself have a moment; a moment without worries as I walk over and pick up one of the small picture frames that covered the long granite mantle. I look at Lucy, she looks so happy, I close my eyes and her laugh echoes through me. She really has the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. There's something about it that, as soon as I hear it I can't help but laugh too. The worry starts to resurface as I realize I may never hear that laugh again. I may never be able to tell her how I feel. All I wanted, wanted more than anything was to be able to wrap her in my arms, and tell her I love her. I stare at her picture until my eyes begin to well up with tears. I take a long deep breath and place the picture back on the mantle.

I have to save her, and there has to be a way how. I brush away the tears in my eyes and begin searching through her apartment. I dig through the end tables on both sides of her couch, all the drawers in her bedroom, and search frantically through her desk. I shut the last drawer in her desk and begin to doubt there's any hope of finding something here. I plop into the chair next to the desk and I honestly have no idea what to do. I can't tell anyone and I obviously can't do this by myself. I'm Lucy's only hope, and I don't know if I can save her.

Los Padres National Forest

**LUCY POV**

I stood standing in front of the huge window and I could feel my heart beating in the pit of my stomach. I stared out at the scenery and I knew I had to run, but I couldn't get my legs to move; I just stood there shaking. I could feel a panic attack building up so I closed my eyes and hugged myself lightly rocking back and forth. After a few minutes I opened my eyes up and walked closer to the window. I pulled up on the glass but, the window was locked. I wrapped my hand around the lock pulled at it to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. The metal lock had rusted over; I grasped my hand around it again and pulled with full force praying it would open. As I frantically pulled on the rusted lock I heard the heavy bedroom door squeak open and I froze.

"Lucy!" his voice echoed through the room, "I'm so glad you're up." His voice made me sick. I stared out towards the window refusing to make eye contact with him.

The sound of his footsteps against the wood sent a shiver down my spine as he approached me. "Lucy, I have missed you so much. Look at me."

I remained where I was, tightening my body and slowing my breathing. At this point he was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Look at me Lucy, Let me see that beautiful smile." He grabbed my cheeks and pulled my head towards him. My whole body began to tremble and I did everything in my power not to look at him. He grabbed my cheeks harder and pulled my face upward, "Look at me Lucy." He spat. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. He released his hand from my face and I took a deep breath. Maybe he would just stop, just let me go. "Look at me!" he screamed. I kept my eyes shut, and was met with a hard burning slap across my face. My eyes shot open and I immediately looked at him as I grabbed my face with pain. "Good girl." He cooed as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ears.

"Shh. Don't be scared Lucy. Everything is going to be alright. You don't have to worry about work or life anymore. It's just going to me you and me… forever." He gave me a sick smile and moved closer to me. I shook my head. He was going insane. What was wrong with him? He moved his hand to the back of my head and grabbed a fist full of hair as he pressed his lips roughly against mine. I squirmed back and attempted to get loose from his grasp, but he just grasped my head tighter and I shrieked in pain.

**IAN POV**

The guilt began to build inside me as I thought through every moment of the last twenty four hours. If anything happened to Lucy it would be on me! I cupped my face in my hands and began to pray. I prayed harder than I ever had before, I prayed that Lucy was still alive. I prayed that she was safe, and I prayed that I would see her again, see her the same way she was last night, happy and full of life. The guilt slowly turned into anger and I swiped everything off her desk in rage. A picture of Lucy slid off and crashed into the small trashcan next to her desk. I jumped up and kneeled down to pick it up when something caught my eye. I picked up a sliver of ripped paper and scanned the writing. There was something so familiar about it. Then it hit me, I knew exactly where I knew the writing from. I pulled out the folded note Lucy's kidnapper had left taped to the door and held it next to the piece of paper I had found in the trash. It was a perfect match. I grabbed the trashcan and tipped it over letting everything spill out of it. I rummaged through and sorted all the contents. There were hundreds of small pieces of paper with that same handwriting, and the hope I had lost before was growing again. I began to wonder how well this kidnapper knew Lucy. How had all of these pieces of paper gotten into her house; and why were they ripped up in her trashcan? Among all of the trash I found a few larger chunks of paper. When I saw the handwriting I immediately began to read each of them

Lucy,

I'm starting to get very angry. I have sent you many of these letters and do you really expect me to believe you have nothing to say in return. I know you still love me and I'm telling you that we can be together. We can get away from work, and friends, and life and be together.

Lucy,

You changed your phone number. How else am I supposed to hear your beautiful voice? I listen to that voicemail at least 20 times a day. I'm going to have to go to more drastic measures to hear you now.

I waited outside your house all day. I knocked and knocked, but you never answered. This is becoming silly Lucy. Stop playing hard to get! We will be together weather you like it or not! You just wait and see!

With all my love,

David

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Lucy was being harassed. She had some sort of stalker, a stalker that had kidnapped her. David. This was the name of the man that had taken Lucy from me. This is the name of the psychopathic lunatic who was obviously obsessed with her. And now he had her. What was he doing with her? I stared down at the name. This gave me nothing! All I had was a first name. I still didn't have a lead, nothing to follow, no way to save her. I searched through the trashcan one last time hoping maybe I missed something. I picked through each small sliver until my eyes were drawn to a picture. It was only ripped in half and Lucy's beautiful face was still in tact. I found the other half of the picture close by and put them up next to each other. It was Lucy and a man in front of an old cabin. They were both smiling, but her whole face didn't look fully happy. It looked almost, fake. I flipped the picture over and read the small description on the back.

We were so happy here. Weren't we Luce? Let's just go back there and start over.

Palomar Mountain State Park 08'

This was what I had been praying for. This was hope. I had to go there. Something inside me just knew she was there. "Hang on Lucy, I'm coming for you."

**So how was it? Please comment it gives me a lot more motivation to keep doing this. Thanks so much guys!**


End file.
